Tyzias Entykk
|trollcallcard = https://everythinghiveswap.tumblr.com/post/167382563162 |aka = tizzy, ZIZI |style = Types m's and w's four times, uses all punctuation except periods, all lowercase. |relations = MSPA Reader - Friend (good ending) Tagora Gorjek - Work partner Unknown - Lusus Stelsa Sezyat - matesprit Daraya Jonjet - Potential Friend |home = Outglut, a subgrub of Thrashthrust on Alternia |music = (renamed "Single Female Lawyer") }} Tyzias Entykk is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Tyzias was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Zebede Tongva on November 11th, 2017, kicking off the Troll Call event. Her bullet points were "sleeps once a week", "ask her about her controversial theories regarding traditional jurisprudence", and "that's not coffee". She was then featured alongside Chixie Roixmr in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Eight. Her bullet points were one of the only ones to remain unchanged as from December 6, 2018. Etymology Tyzias in Greek translates to "of Cement." Her first name can be roughly translated into Tisias, a Greek philosopher on logic and debate. Her last name is possibly derived from Antyk, the name of an anti-communist Polish operation responsible for counter-propaganda; potentially alluding to her anti-establishment views. Tyzias is a tealblood living in Outglut. She is a young troll who studies to become a legislacerator with a group of other tealbloods, and aspires to create positive change on Alternia for the better. During the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 8, the MSPA Reader gives her a smile in hopes of befriending her, but Tyzias was too engrossed with her own matters to notice the player at first. She trips over a rock, scattering all her papers and books. The player then rushes to her side to help her. Good Ending If the player chooses to help Tyzias pick up her papers, she'll bring up the fact that the player can't read, telling the player that not only is it obvious they aren't a troll, that she's also heard of the player from Tagora Gorjek, stating that . She then begins to help the player restore order to her papers. Just as the player was starting to make headway, another gust of wind comes by, messing them all up again. The player notices how exhausted she is, and suggests that she take a breather. Tyzias will agree, saying before running into her hive and putting back her papers, only keeping one book and her mug. She lets the player lead her to the player's hideout, despite her not being thrilled by the outdoorsy-ness. Despite her grouchiness, Tyzias begins talking about Alternian society and her role as a teal. When the player asks if she could quit her legisclator training, she replies implying that she doesn't have a proper choice in the matter. She rants about injustice and how the law system on Alternia is completely biased. After expounding more on the matter and bringing up historical figures that tried to alter the system in their different ways, Tyzias reveals her desire to bring true justice to Alternia. The player agrees with her sentiment, and Tyzias admits that hanging out with the player was actually quite nice. When she starts yawning once more, the player offers her to take a short nap on a pile of blankets. Tyzias accepts the players offer and rests up while the player gazes at the unfamiliar constellations. Bad Endings If the player decides to stand around uselessly, Tyzias will sarcastically thank the player for being such a good helper. Irked, she will snatch her book out of the player's hand and berates the player for getting in her way. Tyzias does not tell the player to leave, but she stops acknowledging the player's presence. If the player suggests that reorganizing her papers and files can take place somewhere less windy, Tyzias will agree and lead you to the bookhive she'd meant to visit all this while. After the player asks about what she's working on, Tyzias will briefly explain her legislacerator assignment, expressing her distaste over the fact that most resources on Alternia are biased, if not outright propaganda. Tagora makes a brief appearance, much to Tyzias' irritation. After a bit of banter, Tagora relents and allows Tyzias to manage her things in peace. While sorting through her documents, Tyzias realizes that a particular handwritten note is missing from the stack and painstakingly searches for it in the pile once again. The player then guiltily explains that the page might have been blown away while they were distracted earlier. Even when the player offers to recreate the lost page, Tyzias is still heartbroken over its loss as it was her personal take on a very sensitive topic she'd stumbled across while doing research. To make matters worse, if her handwriting is recognized by the authorities, she might get culled for harboring anti-establishment agendas. Overwhelmed by despair and fear, Tyzias tries her best to hide her tears while the player feels downright terrible. Once Tyzias regains her composure, she begins gathering her things so that she may retrace her steps to find said missing page. The player jumps to help her, but Tyzias insists that the player stays behind and leaves the bookhive without so much of a backwards glance. Tyzias makes a brief appearance in Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 12, walking into her office while Tirona and the player are busy rooting around for incriminating information. Instead of getting irritated, Tyzias bluntly orders Tirona to get lost while she and the player have a private talk. The moment Tirona is out of earshot, Tyzias thanks the player for letting her know that someone intended to break into her office during her absence. After chatting with the player for a bit, she lets them return outside so that she may start reorganizing her documents. She makes another appearance in Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 17; in Daraya's route, the player runs into her while taking Daraya on a stroll through town. In an attempt to help Daraya out, the player introduces the two trolls to one another so that meaningful conversation can take place. However, as Daraya goes out of her way to be incredibly dismissive and overly-cynical about Tyzias' plans for change, Tyzias becomes understandably angry with the jadeblood. However, the player intervenes before a fight can take place, and Tyzias accepts Daraya's eventual apology. Tyzias succeeds in advising Daraya, and the two agree to help each other more in the future (Tyzias believes that access to the jadeblood archives could be of immense use in her studies). In Nihkee's route, Tyzias is seen studying at Stelsa's hive, and the two have dinner with the player after hearing out their problems. Tyzias is an astute and studious troll, spending most of her time researching Alternian law and plenty of other subjects pertaining to their justice system. She mentions that she often stays up to pore through said subjects, which has made her sleep deprived over time. Despite all this, she is well-versed with the proceedings and details of Alternian law, and has discovered several loopholes in the system that can be used as leverage. Apart from all this, her diligent studying has also allowed her to know of historical figures wiped out from Alternia: she knows of The Sufferer's bid for peace and equality, and The Summoner's military rebellion to fight against injustice. Since Tyzias is fully aware of how messed-up the system is on Alternia, it pains her to witness the pain and suffering inflicted on the masses, particularly lowbloods. She laments the fact that there is already enough anguish in the world, even when there is no one enforcing a brutal caste system. Even though Tyzias explains that a legislacerator's role is to uphold the harsh hemospectrum, she fully intends to pass her exams so that she can be a major player in Alternia's legal system. Only then can she create positive change for troll society, as certain things can only be altered from the inside. As such, it can be inferred that she has a big heart and wants real justice for everyone. Apart from this, she is noted to be quite mellow in mannerisms, and has a rather sluggish manner of speaking. Even when riled up, she doesn't become excited or animated; the only change in demeanor seen was just her sitting a little straighter. When she realizes that the player had lost track of a particularly important page of hers, she does not explode in rage or lash out at the player, instead reprimanding herself for trusting the player before weeping silently. The only time where she really loses her cool is when the breeze messes up her stack of papers once more, resulting in her sinking to the ground and letting loose a loud howl. Her overall stoicness might be due to her exhaustion from sleep deprivation, but she appears to be capable of controlling her emotions relatively well. Tyzias might seem like someone that has issues letting others help her, but she has no trouble letting the player assist her in collecting her dropped books and papers, as well as allowing her fellow groupmates to complete their parts of their group assignment. Even so, she is still quite hard on herself: only allowing herself to sleep once a week so that she can study law, and barely giving herself any time off to relax. Tyzias is described to have prominent eyebags that are tinted teal, and her smiles have a tendency of resembling grimaces most of the time. She does not appear to have any qualms swearing, unlike fellow tealblood Tagora. Tyzias mentions having a lusus and a matesprit, and appears to get along with them. As the lusus does not make an appearance in the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 8, there are no clear details or descriptions of said lusus for the time being. The release of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 13 has confirmed Stelsa Sezyat as her matesprit. In Vol. 13, Stelsa frequently mentions Tyzias throughout her route, affectionately calling her "Zi-Zi". The two seem to be in a loving, yet stressful relationship. Stelsa is terrified of anyone finding out about Tyzias's revolutionary thoughts, and thinks she'll get into serious trouble. Stelsa is in denial of her matesprite's rebellious ideologies, which conflict with her own opinion that the hemospectrum and the empire help keep the world in order. Tyzias doesn't seem to want to hide her own opinions, leaving her notebook out with rebellious writings and history on Stelsa's desk for her to read. Stelsa is so in denial that she convinced herself that Tyzias is just going through a phase that she'll grow out of. When Tagora approaches Tyzias in the bookhive, she becomes quite annoyed and exasperated with his presence. She shoots down his offer for assistance (for a fee, which is typical of him) in record time, and waves him off after reminding him that she has final edits to make to their group assignment. The two are classmates, though Tyzias mentions that while Tagora is a good person to work with, he is not someone she would like to hang out with for fun. The two likely trade gossip or news, as Tyzias recognizes the player right away thanks to Tagora's description. Despite Tyzias' initial irritation, the two seem to get along fairly well. In Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 12, Tyzias mentions that there are numerous rumours surrounding her, most of them untrue. The reason for this is due to her tired appearance, which causes others to speculate what she's capable of doing. As such, when Tyzias catches fellow tealblood Tirona trespassing in her office, Tirona is visibly frightened of her and scurries off immediately. Even though Tirona had snuck into Tyzias' workspace without permission, Tyzias isn't particularly upset with the misdeed as she pities Tirona's naivety; Tyzias is fully aware that Tirona's bid to become a known supporter of the Empire would go nowhere as the system is biased. At first, Tyzias gets along fine with Daraya despite the jadeblood's sullen demeanor (she can relate to the sense of hopelessness caused by Alternia's brutality and unfairness), but ultimately gets irritated with Daraya for constantly dismissing her ideologies and plans as irrelevant and pointless. Tyzias was ready to throw her mug and its contents at Daraya in retaliation, but the player steps in before any harm could be done. Even so, Tyzias quickly forgives Daraya once the jadeblood apologizes for her churlish behavior and the two agree to assisst one another in the future. Once they've sorted out their new schedule—Daraya coming over to help Tyzias with research, Tyzias being able to visit the jadeblood bookhive—both Daraya and Tyzias proceed to hang out with the player. Gallery TyziasSprites.gif|Tyzias' character sprites from Hiveswap Friendsim. Friendsim Vol 8 select.png|Tyzias on the Friendsim volume 8 character select screen DarayaVictory.png|Tyzias in Daraya's good ending in Volume 17 of Friendsim. NihkeeHiss.png|Tyzias in one of Nihkee's bad endings in Volume 17 of Friendsim. Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, her sign is Licer, sign of the Charmer, making her a potential Prospit Dreamer and Hero of Blood. *Tyzias' insult/nickname for Tagora is "Sore-Gore", a play on how he offers others to call him "Gor-Gor". *In Tirona's route, it is mentioned that Tyzias has nudes on her work computer. *Tyzias has appeared in the most amount of character paths out of all of the Friendsim trolls, having physically appeared in 3 other stories aside from her own. These are Tirona's, Nihkee's and Daraya's storylines. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Trolls Category:Teal bloods